


Hogsmeade April 2020 Drabble 1 (Untitled)

by sapphoatsunset



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/sapphoatsunset





	Hogsmeade April 2020 Drabble 1 (Untitled)

[set right after the first Fantastic Beasts film]

Queenie couldn't believe she was here at Hogwarts. Newt had indeed described it so perfectly. It was no Ilvermorny, but not everything could be as perfect as Massachusetts. She hummed her school song to herself as she walked down the path around the lake near the school.

A castle. It was grand; she'd give them that. She couldn't wait to get inside but Newt was running late. For someone who had agreed to show her around on her intercontinental trip, he was very, well... absent. She was sure there was a creature crisis or something. It just made her wish that Jacob could have come with her, but that would call too much attention to him. A No-Maj with knowledge of them...

"Are you lost, dear?" A voice asked her and she looked up into a kind man's face.

"Ah, you must be Dumbledore? I hope.. I mean to say that Newt had said..." Queenie rambled, nervous and excited at the same time. The Dumbledore. Who would've thought?!

"Ah, yes. Newt said you were coming by. Come along dear. We'll go have lunch in the great hall. I think Newt mentioned you have skill as a Legilimens?" Albus said, smiling. "Perhaps you could extend your stay..."

Queenie smiled in surprise and headed inside. What ever would they eat?! It was so exciting!


End file.
